


What Would You Do?

by Elsa_Land



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Magic-Users, Monsters, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa_Land/pseuds/Elsa_Land
Summary: You are _____*you are 19 years old.all of your families and friends left you a long time ago.you are a mage but you don't know if there are others out there.your past has been tragic and painful.you have a constant barrier around your soul so no one will see trough you or see your painful past.You don't have a home so you almost never sleep. Instead you wander the streets at night.you didn't know that this night would change your life forever.*I got the Idea from Optima_Chama so please check out her story to! it's really good!*to the story I got the Idea from: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7581847





	1. MK

It was 3 years ago that the monsters escaped Mount Ebbot. The process had been slow but now they lived among humans in peace.  
well, mostly peace. There were a lot of humans that didn't accept monsters and tried to get rid of them. and the rest witch was the bigger part just didn't care.

********************************************************************************  
You just got off of work. You thought by now that you would at least be able to afford a house but most of the little money you earn from the low paying waitress job goes to food and if you need to replace your clothes. The clothes you were wearing right now was a blue t-shirt, black jeans and worn out shoes.

You started to walk down the street from the restaurant you worked in. It was already late. Only the streetlamps illuminated your way. 

It was a quiet street with tall buildings in dull colors on your left and a shabby park on your right.  
There were a little playground in the park with a pair of swings and a mostly broken slide.

It was always quiet here this time of day and were almost never anyone at the park any less the play ground.  
But today was there a little monster kid on one of he swings.

The kid had no arms, a striped sweater and looked almost like a yellow lizards and just sat there.

There weren't any monsters living around this area and you couldn't see any other monsters around. This was concerning so you decided you see if the kid was OK.

When you got closer did you hear that the kid was sobbing quietly.  
The kid didn't look up when you got closer and kept sobbing. You're pretty good with children so you decided to help with whatever this kid was sad about.

"Hey kid, are you OK?" The kid looked up and you could see that he had a black eye. 

"Yo are you a b-bad human or a good human?" The question cough you of guard but you know how some humans are towards monster.

"You don't have to be afraid of me kid. I just want to help you. What's wrong?" The kid looked down again and tears started to fall down again.

"There were s-some mean humans who punched me and chased me here. I don't know where I am or how to get home." You felt angry at this and pulled the kid into a hug. This was just a child! who would hurt a child! 

"Hey kid where do you live? I can help you home."

"Yo would you do that for me?" You smiled at him and nodded. The kid jumped of the swings and looked up at you with a big smile.  
"I live in monster town. Can you help me get there?" You could't possibly say no to that smile and you know where monster town was.

The monster kid and you started to walk and he talked about a monster named Undyne a lot. He looked so happy so you didn't wan't to argue. Even if you had no idea of who this Undyne person was.

 

You were almost at monster town. But you didn't know that you were being followed. There were people who had seen you and were now walking a bit behind you..

"Hey you over there!" You were startled by it and you quickly turned around to see 3 grown men walk towards you.  
"Give us that monster. We weren't finished with him." The man who spoke was big, he had brown hair, dark eyes and you could feel his bad intentions.

"No! I'm taking this kid home to his family" The kid was shaking at this point so you stepped in front of him to protect him if they attacked. The kid looked at you with big pleading eyes. You were determent to protect this kid.

"Hey bitch. Give us the damn monster or do you want to get beaten up? We are cleaning up the streets and you're in our way" That was another man with blond hair and green eyes.  
The men got closer and you shielded the kid with your body. You didn't move and one one of the men tried to punch you in the face but you quickly ducked.  
The man was stunned for a moment and that gave you enough time to punch him of his feet.  
His friends tried to get you at the same time. You dodged a punch that went for your stomach but got hit strait in the face by another fist from the other direction.  
There were a loud "SNAP" and pain jolted through your face. You got up and the men stood in front of you. Blood streaming from a broken nose but you stood your ground. 

You don't like using your magic. But this was an emergency. You made sure that only the men could see the illusions. You looked in their souls to see what frightened them the most.  
They stopped dead in track and after a few seconds were they running away at top speed, screaming.

The monster kid didn't see the illusions but was hyped that you had just protekted him from 3 grown men.  
"Yoooo, that was so cool! how did you do that?" You turned to him while you tried to stop the blood that was still running down your face.  
"Dude are you OK?" The kid seamed scared for you and you couldn't help but laugh at how sweet he was.  
"Yeah i'm alright. I guess they got afraid of the blood or something. Now how about we get you home?" The kid didn't argue and you walked up to a big white house. The kid ran up to the door and used his head to knock.

The door opened and there was a big goat monster with white fur and wearing a purple dress.

"Oh there you are MK. Your parents have been looking all over for you" The goat monsters voice was soft and motherly and you could just feel the motherly love radiating from her.

"Yo those bad humans beat me and chased me to a place i didn't know. I got scared because i didn't find my way back but then that nice human came and helped me! she even protekted me and scared away the mean humans when they found us!" You had started to walk away when the goat monster saw you and called for you.

"Oh hello my child, are you the one who helped MK?" Her voice was so soft and thankful.

"Yeah that her!" Shouted the kid that you realized was called MK when he wen't inside to meet two other lizard like monster that you guessed were his parents.

"My child are you alri-" She had walked towards you to greet you fully but when she turned you around and saw your face she stopped dead in track. "Oh my, what happened to you? Did this happen while you defended MK?" You nodded not wanting to open your mouth and let the blood sip in. Your nose hurt still but you're good at ignoring pain. A broken nose was nothing compared to what you've been through.

"Here let me take you inside so I can heal you." She literally picked you up bride style and carried you inside. You always gets tired from using magic and you hadn't slept for weeks so you fell asleep in her arms.

*******************************************************************  
You woke up in a bed. The last time you slept in a bed was 9 years ago.

You suddenly remembered your nose and it didn't hurt to your surprise.  
you still had the same dirty clothes on that now were bloody but you were more worried at where you were. You remembered helping the sweet kid home and the goat monster. but it was dark after that. 

You looked around to see that you were in a small room that looked like a typical guest room.  
There were a wardrobe a bed table and the bed you were lying in. 

Suddenly you herd the door creak open.  
You shot up from the bed and stood in attack stance. 

"Ah, my child I see that you're finally awake! I brought you a slice of pie!" The goat monster stood in the doorway with a large slice of pie. You had't eaten in 2 days so you were really hungry. But you didn't wanna look like a pig in front of anyone so you gently took the pie from the monster. 

"Thank you. why are you so nice to me? Like, you don't know me and you let me sleep in your house and now you're give me food? You know I can't pay you back or anything." You didn't look the monster in the eye while you took a bite of the pie. It was the best thing you ever tasted and you had to fight the urge to devour it all in one go. 

"Oh, you don't need to pay me. You helped MK so it's just right that we helped you. I am Toriel by the way. I think that we didn't have the time to introduce each other before you fell asleep." No one had never been this nice to you. you almost wanted to cry over the pie slice and now you couldn't hold back the tears.

"i'm _____*. sorry for falling asleep. hadn't slept in a while. But thank you so much! No one has never been this nice to me before!" Toriel looked at you and then gave you a hug, you almost dropped the pie. 

"You're welcome ______*. But where do you live? Are not your parents or anyone worried?" You couldn't look in her eyes any more and you went to sit down on the bed. 

"I have no home, family or friends I've been alone sense i was about 10 years old." You looked up at Toriel and saw great worry in her eyes. And you could have guessed what she was about to say. 

"Oh, well then your welcome to stay here ______*." Tears started to flow again and you put the pie aside to hug Toriel. You didn't want to let go but you had to. 

"T-thank you s-so much. I'll do anything to be able to sleep in a bed at night. I'll clean the house and i can cook and i can-" Toriel put a paw over your mouth to silence you. 

"My child. The only thing i can ask of you is to maybe baby sit Frisk if I and Asgore have to go on a meeting or so. I don't ask more of you as long as you don't hurt anyone." Shit. Right queen Toriel and king Asgore how could you have forgotten that she was the queen of monsters. 

"O-OK but thank you very much any way y-your highness." You saw that she wasn't prepared for that but she smiled at you. 

"Please _____* just call me Toriel. There is no need for formalities. I have to go now. Frisk will be home with some of our dear friends so when you feel like it you may walk to the living room and wait there for them, if you feel like it that is. God bye. Be good my child" And with that Toriel was gone.  
You ate up the rest of your pie slice. You suddenly noticed that there were fresh and clean clothes on the bed table. You changed and walked to the living room and sat there to wait for this Frisk and her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter YAY!  
> don't be afraid to point out if my grammar is bad or a word is spelled wrong somewhere!


	2. Meet the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this and the first chapter and found a lot of mistakes.
> 
> I want to thank "Just_a_Teenage_Girl" for helping me find the misstakes and giving me Tips!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Just_a_Teenage_Girl

You heard a key in the door and went to stand in the big hallway to greet this Frisk and her friend.  
When the door opened you saw a big fish like lady in a black tank top and black jeans, red hair and a eye patch over her left eye.

She looked surprised when she saw you and she quickly summoned a spear and threw it at you. Now you're very good at dodging and you have quick reflexes so you caught the spear before it could hit you. The fish lady looked shocked and summoned another spear and thru it at you. You easily caught that one to.

"I don't know why you're attacking me but can we please take it outside so you don't brake any thing of Toriel's stuff? I don't wan't to be the reason if something breaks." The fish monster looked at you with confusion written in her face.

"W-what... aren't you breaking in to steal something?" You couldn't help but laugh and the fish monster looked frustrated.

"Me, steal? I barely have anything, but I'm NOT going to take stuff other people have worked hard to buy. I don't want to hurt people who haven't hurt me." This shocked the fish monster and she just looked at you for a while before talking again.

"So why are you here?" You realized that probably no one except Toriel knew you were here so you started to explain to the fish monster.

"I met this monster kid that Toriel called MK in a park not far from my work. So i asked what was wrong and he explained how some jerks hit him and chased him all the way there. So I followed him to monster town so he could reunite with his parents." You left out the part where the men found you and how you protekted him. It would just seem like you were bragging if you pointed that out.

The fish monster looked at you with a look you couldn't read before she dashed forward and gave you a bone crushing hug.

"Hey I her about you punk! you fought of 3 grown humans to protect MK. You must spar with me some time!" The fought of sparring with her scared you.

"No thank you! I would die if i do." After monsters left Mont Ebbot every one learned about how monster confrontations/fights work and you learned that when you fight monsters, you have game like stats.

HoPe that is how many hits you can take and you realized that if you fought a monster you wound die in like 2 hits. because of your traumatic childhood, you had almost no HoPe.  
That's mostly why you spend a lot of time training your reflexes and dodging, and after 2 years you were awesome at dodging attacks (if it weren't more than 1 opponent) and had great reflexes.

"What do you mean Punk?" The fish monster looked disappointing and after a moment she got a big grin on her face. "Fuhuhu you're scared aren't ya?" You weren't scared of sparring but you were afraid of dying.

"No I'm not scared of you. The reason I don't want to fight you are because I onl-" You couldn't say more before she picked you up and threw you over her shoulder and started to run out to the backyard.

"Then lets do it punk!....... Why can't i pull out your soul?" You have great control of your soul. You had gotten really good at controlling your soul since you realized that you had magic. So you knew how to keep your soul in. And the shield you had around it helped a lot to.

"You didn't let me finish! I would LATTERLY DIE if you fought me! I only have 2 HP!" You screamed at her and she froze.

You turned around to walk inside, leaving her the unmoving.  
You stepped inside to find 2 other people on the couch watching TV.

One were a child that you recognized from the newspaper from the trash as the ambassador of the monsters.`Oh right Frisk. That's where I had herd that name before.´

The other person were a short yellow lizard like monster in a lab coat that looked really uncomfortable with you there.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to disturb anything. I was just going back to the guest room. And then wait for Toriel to get home." You avoided eye contact while you walked towards the guest room.

Frisk ran toward you and hugged your legs.

"You're the one who helped MK! thank you!" You were surprised by the gesture because you're not used to be thanked for something you did. And the feeling to have done something that others appreciate made you happy. But you still didn't want to gloat.

"He was a kid who needed help so I helped. A lot of people would have done the same." Frisk let go of you and you you sat down on your knees to be in eye level with Frisk.

"N-no actually. A-almost n-no h-human would help a m-monster. Even i-if that monster is just a kid." You looked over to see the the lizard looking monster stand up and looking at you. 

You were about to say something when the fish monster burst in from the back yard and running towards you.

"Hey punk come back here!" She looked angry and you quickly stood up.

"W-what are you you doing Undyne?" The lizard looked questioning at the fish monster that you learned was named Undyne.

"Alphys, I have a lot of questions to this Punk!" Was all she said before grabbing your shirt and pulling you close to her face. " And you are going to answer them" You must admit that she scared you.

You tried to get out of her grasp but he pulled you to the couch and threw you on to it. She stood in front of you making it almost impossible to escape.

Frisk and the lizard monster that Undyne had called Alphys came closer to stand beside Undyne.

"I have the right to remain silent. I don't have to answer any questions you ask." Undyne made a weird sound and summoned summon a spear and pointed it at you. You tried to hide your fear but you don't know if you succeed. 

The door opened and there were Toriel with two skeletons. One of the skeletons were tall and was wearing what looked like white armor, while the other one were short and was wearing a blue hoodie. Each of them were carrying a bag full of ingredients and other stuff you couldn't make out.

"We are back my child! are you..... What is going on here!" She almost drooped the bag when she saw me almost shaking on the couch. Undyne holding a spear pointed at my face and Frisk and Alphys on each side of her.

"Uh..." Was all Undyne got out before Toriel ran to the couch and picked me up and putting me down beside her.

"I-I'm not s-sure. Undyne c-came in from t-the back yard a-angry and s-said -t-that she had q-questions to ask her." Said Alphys and pointed at me. Frisk nodded in agreement.

"And your first thought was to threaten her to get her to answer?" Toriel gave them a look that even made Undyne flinch.

"S-she didn't want to answer. So i thought that-" Undyne didn't get to finish before Toriel interrupted her.

"So you didn't think that she might not wan't to share stuff with people she just met but instead decided to MAKE her talk!?" Toriel now stood in front of Undyne towering, over her.

"When you put it like that, sure is sounds bad but she is hiding something" You had tried to sneak away to the guest room when every one suddenly looked at you.

"My child what is she talking about?" You tried to explain but Undyne was faster than you.

"She has amazing reflexes but she said she only had 2 HP and a couldn't pull her soul out when I wanted to spar with her." Every one just stared at you. Toriel the first to break the silence.

"You, you only have 2 HP?" Her voice was filled with worry. "I've never met anyone with that low HP since Sans. but his HP has been getting higher." You didn't know how to answer and you couldn't make eye contact with Toriel or anyone.

"You've been through some bad stuff haven't ya kid?" You were a little shocked to hear the smaller skeleton speak. His voice was low but relaxing.

You nodded and ran to the guest room and closed the door behind you.

You felt like a panic attack was on it's way and you hated being around other people when it happened.

 

******************************************************

The others were still in the living room. Papyrus were putting the bags in the kitchen while Toriel made the others sit down.

"Now I want to know what exactly happened before we got home." Toriel was stern so the others didn't argue.

"So I opened the door and there she stood. I thought she had broken in so I threw a spear at her and she caught it in mid air! after that i threw another and she caught that one to before she said: If you don't want to break Toriel's stuff or something you should stop. Something like that." Undyne looked at Toriel.

"So you mean that you saw a human in my house and the first thing you did was attacking them?" Undyne looked ashamed and then continued.

 

While Undyne continued to explain Papyrus came back from the kitchen to stand next to his brother who were listening intensely. 

When Undyne came to the part about how she couldn't pull out your soul Sans intervened.

"That shouldn't be possible. The only reason I could think of is that she's soulless but I could feel that she had a soul. This is really confusing." While he spoke he had unconsciously walked back and forth in front of them.

"Sans are you OK?" Frisk grabbed Sans sleeve and he stopped looking down at Frisk.

"Yeah I'm just Skull-king around" Papyrus groan while Toriel let out a snort.

"Well anyway continue" Sans looked at Undyne as he spoke so she explained the rest until the point where Toriel and the brothers got in through the door.

********************************************************************************

You were breathing heavily while you tried to close out the memories of the past that tried to get in. 

Memories of you being hit and tortured for 3 months before you escaped clouded your mind. You were so lost in your memories that you didn't hear the door open to the guest room or Toriel running up to you.

It took almost 30 minutes for you to calm down and realized that you were being hugged by both Toriel and Frisk. 

"Are you OK miss?" Frisk was so sweet child. You thought about having someone like them as a sibling. You had always wanted a sibling.

"I-I-I'm OK" You sniffled realizing that you had been crying. "You can call me _____*. You don't have to call me Miss"

"OK _____* but are you sure you're OK?" Frisk eyes shone with worry and you smiled at her and nodded.

"Frisk is right though ______* you were crying and shaking uncontrollably and not responding for about half an hour." Toriel looked at you with such loving eyes that you couldn't lie to.

"I just got a panic attack. All that happened just triggered memories from my past that's all. I'm fine now." You tried to reassure them but somehow Toriel looked more worried that she had been before.

"You speak as if you're getting those often." You were having panic attacks now and then but no one seemed to care.

"Yeah I get them pretty often but it's not a big deal. No one cares anyway." Toriel got a stern look.

"You're wrong my child. We care." Toriel tried to reassure you but that just made you snort. 

"Oh yeah! The monster that tried to kill me twice today and the other two who just stood by when her friend pointed a spear right at my face. Yes, I'm sure they care if I'm having a panic attack or not" No one could miss the sarcasm in you voice and just now you noticed that the others stood in the door way and were now looking at each other unsure of what to do. "I'm obviously not as welcome here as you said Toriel. I should go. I appreciate the kindness though. And don't worry. I'm not going to file a report about the spear things." You got up and walked trough the others before anyone could stop you. Without thinking about that you were still wearing the clothes Toriel gave you.

 

Sans were the first to break the silence.

"Well that could have gone a lot better"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting a chapter every day.  
> I will post them when I get time to write them.  
> this semester is almost over and i don't have a lot of home work so it will be chapters coming not to far apart.


	3. Undyne saw

You walked down the street that led away from monster town. Tears running down your face.

You had thought that you were finally welcome somewhere. That somebody finally cared about you.

"How could I have been so stupid? Why did I thought that somebody finally cared about you? That you were finally going to be accepted." You were talking to yourself flailing your arms in gestures as you spoke suddenly..

"CRACK"

You fell to your knees. You were hurting all over and all you saw was a bright white light.

The pain was so intense but you couldn't scream even if you really wanted to. It felt like every bone in your body was breaking and then trying to put itself together again.

The pain slowly ebbed away and you knew what just happened. You checked your stats.

********************************

_______*

LV 1

HP 1/1

AT 5 EXP:0

DF:10 Next: 10

WEAPON:   
ARMOR:

GOLD: 0

********************************

Your HP has gone down to 1. 

You let out a heavy sigh. The pain gets worse every time and you're sure that you'll die next time. If you survive long enough to die due to losing hope.

 

"Hey there good looking." The voice was coming from right behind you. You turned your head to see 2 men standing there. 

One of them were tall and had black hair, a leather jacket an dark blue jeans. The other one had brown hair, purple torn t-shirt and black jeans. Both of them were obviously drunk.

"Why are someone as pretty as you all alone?" You clearly saw lust in their eyes. You've had enough experience to know what that look meant.

You stood up and pushed them aside to walk away. But the black haired man gabbed your arm and pulled you back.

"Come on honey. Don't go." You tried to get out of his grasp but he had a firm grip on your arm.

"Let me go!" You tried again and the brown haired man took your other arm. You looked around to see no one around. 

You summoned your magic and made an illusion of a cop running towards you. The men let you go immediately.

"Shit were did that cop come from?" The brown haired man looked worried at the illusion who suddenly disappeared.

"W-where did he g-" the black haired man didn't get to finished before you punched him in the face. You knocked him out in one hit with your magic sporting your punch. 

The other man tried to run away but you made an illusion of spikes shooting up from the ground around him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" was all he blurted out. He turned around seeing you walking slowly toward him.

"How the fuck are you doing all this?" You could hear that he was scared and you just chuckled. You lowered the spikes in front of you so   
you stood face to face with the man.

"That is not anything you need to know. Now, I'm going to give you an advice. If you see a girl on the ground hurt. DON'T try to rape her. I saw the look in your eyes. I know what you two planned to do to me." The man tried to punch you but you easily dodged.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Trying to hit a girl. But you know. GIRLS CAN HIT BACK" You hit the guy knocking him out just as easily as the other one.

You draw back your magic and started to walk again like nothing happened. There were still no humans or monsters around so you quickly 

got out of there.

*****************************************************************

"Are we just going to let her go?" Frisk looked up at Toriel who didn't seem to know what to do.

"I don't know. I feel bad for her. For her to just have 2 HP she must have been through a lot. and when I said she could stay....." Toriel stopped talking. She were deep in thought.

"She doesn't have anywhere to go. She told me that she didn't have anything. not even a family." The others looked at each other again. 

Just now realizing how bad you really had it. You really had nothing.

"Damn. And the first thing I did were throwing a spear at her. I will go after her to tell her I'm sorry." Undyne shot up and ran out of the house. The door slammed shut and she was gone.

"Should we follow her? Or should we let her go by herself?" Sans wasn't sure that it was a good idea to let Undyne go by herself to convince you to come back.

"I-I think she c-can handle it" Alphys were very confident in her girlfriend and so the others went to ether watch TV or prepare dinner. 

Every one waiting for you and Undyne to get back.

******************************************************************

"Where did that Punk go?" Undyne were looking around for you. She had ran down the street she fought you had taken. She had started to think about going back when suddenly.

"Let me go!" Undyne recognized your voice and ran towards the sound. It wasn't that far away so she got there pretty quickly. She peeked around the corner to see two grown men holding each of your arms. She was just about to intervene when she felt magic radiating from you and then a human police officer appeared from out of thin air.

"What in the world?" Undyne were shocked and didn't move. You had just seen you use magic. You were a mage. Alphys and Asgore had said that there wasn't any mages left. But there you were. Using your magic to trick and defend yourself.

She watched as you knocked out one of the men with one punch and summoned spikes from the ground to trap the other man. 

Undyne saw how the man tried to hit you and how you dodged like it was nothing.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Trying to hit a girl. But you know. GIRLS CAN HIT BACK" Undyne were stunned. you had knocked out two grown men 

and you could use magic. she watched as you drew back your magic, looked around and start to walk like nothing hapened.

********************************************************************

You walked down the street like nothing happened and massaged your hand that were hurting a bit from punching the two men.

"Hey Punk!" You stopped dead in track. Had Undyne seen you? You didn't see her and you especially looked to make sure that no one saw you.

Undyne ran up to you and grabbed your arm and trough you over her shoulder again.

"You're coming with me! We have a LOT to talk about." You couldn't get away. You were surly going to get killed for being a mage or locked in to never see the sun again.

"I can walk you know. You don't have to carry me." It felt really weird to be carried like a sack of potatoes.

"you will just run away if I let you down. Beside we are almost there." She was right. You just passed the mail box up to the big white house.

Undyne put you down in front of the door. She opened the door and pushed you inside. Every one were looking a you and Toriel who peeked out from the kitchen ran to hug you.

"______*! we are so sorry. We didn't mean to be harsh on you. We really do want to be your friend!" Toriel had this motherly tone that made you believe what she said. You felt something weird that you hadn't felt before. 

"Toriel you should stay away from her. She is a mage." And whit those last 3 words every one turned towards you. You realized that the king had gotten home and you really didn't like the look he gave you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that I will be able to upload on tomorrow or Monday. Because I have a competition tomorrow and a lot in school on Monday. But there should be one on Tuesday!


	4. Sans

"she is a what?" Toriel looked at you with confusion written all over her.

"Are you sure that she is a mage?" Sans voice was more stern then you had herd before and that scared you a little.

"Yes she is! I saw her use magic!" Undyne can never shut up long enough for you to answer. 

you tried to slowly sneak away while Undyne spoke but she quickly grabbed you and held you in place.

"That's none of your businesses. I might be a mage or Undyne just think she saw something that she didn't. Ether way it's my personal thing." You looked at Undyne the whole time and gave her a look that just said `So done with this shit right now´.

"It is our business if you are a mage or not." Asgore's voice were deep and it felt like there were some anger in it.

"It's true. If you are a mage then you're a big threat." Toriel's voice were much calmer but she seemed a little unsure.

"Yeah sure. A person with 1 HP really is a big threat." You crossed your arms and looked at Toriel then Asgore. You really didn't consider yourself as a threat. You only fought and used your magic in self defense.

"What do you mean Punk. You said you only had 2 HP before. Are you lying to us?" You really wanted to punch Undyne in the face right now but you managed to refrain from doing so.

"NO, I'm not lying. When I thought that i were finally going to be accepted, finally have a home to soon realize that there would still be people there that wanted to hurt me" You looked at Undyne while you said the last part. "My max HP decreased. Now did I make myself clear?" Toriel was looking at you with guilt and pity. You hated when people looked at you like that. You wanted people to see you as an equal. Not as a child, tool or something like that.

"I-I'm so sorry _____*" She tried to hug you but you avoided her hug and looked her dead in the eye.

"No I'M sorry for existing. I'm not going to let myself get hurt by anyone anymore. I can't afford to be heart broken. I would allow you to kill me but I don't want to die. So just let me go and I'll get out of your lives" You managed to get out of Undyne's grip and you turned around and opened the door. You quickly got outside and closed the door and hid behind a bush.

Undyne and Toriel quickly got out after to look for you.

"Shit where did she go?" Undyne looked every where but didn't see you behind the bush.

"I don't know. Can she teleport?" Toriel looked sad and you felt kind of bad but you were afraid of the others.

"He, nah. I would have felt if she used magic" Sans appeared out of no were and startled everyone. You wonder how he got there without anyone noticing.

"Sans for heavens sake. Stop doing that. But if she didn't teleport then where did she go?"Toriel looked pale (I know she is a white goat monster). Sans had obviously scared her.

"I don't know. You can go inside again but I'm going to Grillby's." Undyne let out a weird sound before going inside again.

"Sans. If you see her. Please don't hurt her." Toriel had crouched to be in eye level with Sans. Sans didn't change expression but his body got a little more tense.

"I don't know Tori. It depends on how she act. But if she's good then I wont hurt her." Toriel looked happy with this answer and gave Sans a nod before she walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Sans didn't move from the spot for a while and you wondered what he was doing.

You knew you couldn't get away until he left so you closed your eyes and let out a small sigh. To small to be herd.

Sans was gone when you opened your eyes.

"It's not nice to spy on people you know." You almost jumped out of your skin. You swung around to see him right behind you.

"I'm really curious about what's blocking me to see your soul. I can just sens it but I can't see it." His pinpricks were gone and you felt yourself shaking a little. How could he go from so relaxed and chill to totally terrifying? 

"I-I....?" You couldn't get the words out. Sans pin pricks in his eyes came back and you felt yourself relax a little. 

"Lets talk somewhere else or what do you think?" You knew you couldn't get out from this so you nodded. Before you knew it you sat on a green couch in a house you had never been in before.

You were in a living room. there were a stair case on your left and a kitchen on your right. (Sans and Papyrus house layout from the game)

"Where, How?" You were really confused. how did you get here? And where was here? Before you could ask Sans spoke up.

"Welcome to my house. Now before we get of topic." His eyes became black again and you stiffened up. "Explain why I can't see your soul." You didn't want to tell him about your shield. Who knows what he would do if you did.

"Because we are not in an encounter." You tried to look confident in your answer but sans seemed to see strait through you.

"Don't play stupid kiddo. You know what I mean." You bit your lip. You really didn't want anyone to know anything about you. Not your past or anything.

You didn't say anything. Suddenly you felt a strong tug on your soul. It was really strong and you did everything you could to keep it in but Sans was much stronger.

Your soul got pulled out so you and Sans could see the heart shaped soul that was in your case surrounded by a white thin layer that hid your soul color and everything else.

"That explains it. How did you create a shield for your soul? I thought only mages and monsters could do that. And learning that takes time." You could hear the fake wonder in his voice so you decided to just tell him the truth. Besides, it seemed that he could see through your lies.

"OK FINE! I am a mage. The reason I have a shield is that I don't want to fight monsters. And I don't want anyone to see my soul. So I learned how to create a shield around it and how to keep my soul inside." You sank back in the couch in a defeated way.

Good to know. Now, Take the shield of." Sans wasn't asking. You could feel that it was a demand.

"My soul is private. A have reasons for having it there" You looked away from him and tried to pull your soul back but it didn't even budge.

"I need to know if you're a threat or not." What was he talking about? Could he really see EVERYTHING about you just by looking at your soul? Now you really didn't want to take of the shield.

"If you don't take it of so I can see your intention and so we will have to look you up to make sure you wont be a threat." You didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient. I think the next might be up tomorrow but I don't know. Might be in two days.


	5. Chapter 5

You take of the shield from your soul. Your soul were green. The trait of kindness.

Your soul were full of cracks everywhere and the light from your soul were almost none existing. Sans eye sockets widened and he looked you dead in the eye.

"How, how are you even alive right now?" He seemed afraid of touching you. You thought that he probably thought that you wold die if you did.

"He, he. I'm asking the same thing. I should have died long ago. I'm ether extremely lucky or cursed. Depends on how you think about it." You tried to act like you didn't care but with your soul fully exposed he could feel your depression.

"I have never seen such a broken soul before. It looks like it could shatter any moment now." Now you could feel his worry and he actually frowned. You seriously didn't think he could do that. It didn't fit him at all.

"And why do you care if it does or not?" You almost spat out the words at him. You didn't mean to but you had a really bad day. First you lost 1 oh your max HP. Then some perverts tried to pull you to probably rape you. Then the monsters INCLUDING the king and queen found out that you were a mage.  
Needless to say. You had an awful day.

"Well I now know what you've been through. And to be honest. I feel guilty about how we treated you." He didn't look you in the eyes. Probably because of guilt. No one had ever admitted and told you that they feel guilty the way Sans just did. You didn't like the depressing atmosphere so you decided to change that. 

"I can't put my FINGER on why but that's a pretty weird way to say sorry you know." You joked. Sans looked up at you with a new look that you hadn't seen in him.

"Well TIBIA honest when you're a BONE HEAD like me. It can be hard to put a little BACK BONE into things." Did he really just? He did. He just made 3 skeleton puns.

You snorted but managed to not burst in to laughter. He took this as a challenge to make you laugh.

"Well as you see. I'm a pretty PUNNY guy. But TIBIA honest I would like to know more about you. You can tell me. Nothing GETS UNDER MY SKIN. I SOUL it might be personal. But don't worry. I have a THICK SKULL." You couldn't hold it, you burst out laughing. Sans looked pleased and leaned back on tha couch. 

He fought this was over but no. He just declared war.

"I appreciate your attempts to make me CHIN up. But I promise that I can HANDle myself and that I can bEAR this burden on my own." Sans looked taken back befor both of you burst into laughter. His laugh were soft and calming.

"Oh you know this means war right?" He raised one eye socket and looked at you with a big smirk on his face.

"You started this war. You could say that you are in a THIGHt situation right now." His grin got wider. You wondered how big his grin could get. Maybe you could find out.

"EYE see what you did thEAR." He were good. But you were good to.

"You seem to know a SKELE-TON of puns. But how good are you at coming up with them as you go?" He thought for a moment.

"Depends on were and when. You can't make puns in bad situation." He didn't make a pun in that sentence.

"HA, I won! You didn't make a single pun in that sentence." His eye sockets got empty again in realization. But they soon got back and he got a big grin on his face.

"He, he ,he. Good job. Not many can win over me in a pun war." You had succeeded in lifting the mood.

"Yeah it was fun. But I should go before your friend find me here. They would probably kill me." You realized that you could move your soul again so you put the shield back on and put your soul back where it belonged. But you also noticed that his grin got smaller. Shit why did you have to say that? You had just managed to lift the mood.

"Where would you go? You don't have a home after all" It didn't sound like he were mocking you.

"Ouch. Hitting the touchy subjects" You didn't want to admit that you didn't know where you would go.

"You can crash here on our couch if you want. I know you're not a threat and people that like puns as much as you seem to do is rare." You had began to like Sans to. And he was very funny.

"Sure." You didn't say much more.

"BUT" and there it was. Of course no one would just let you sleep in their home (Except for Toriel. But she is an exception.)

"You have to let me get some blankets and a pillow first." He knew you would think the worst. He had the biggest Shit Eating grin on his face and you returned the smile.

 

After a fem minutes every thing were set up. The couch now looked like a mix between a bed and a couch. You felt like you would sleep well tonight.   
It were not that late, it were actually just 5 P.M in the afternoon. 

"Hey, wanna go to Grillby's?" You had herd Sans mentioning that name before and you were curious about it.

"Sure." wow you really needed to start saying more that just `Sure´.

 

Suddenly you were in front of a building with a sign saying `GRILLBY'S´.

"We're here. Just stepped in." Sans opened the door for you and you didn't even care questioning how you got here.

There were only monsters inside and every one turned to look at you and Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one will probably be up on friday


	6. Grillby's

To your left there were a table with dog monsters. They sat around the same table and seemed to be playing poker.

To your left there were a bunny that looked super drunk in one both and a plant like monster in another.

You felt really uncomfortable. Every one looked at you and you instinctively moved behind Sans.

"HI SANS" Every one at the bar said the same thing at the same time like they were one being. You didn't know what to do so you just followed sans up to the bar while he greeted every one.

He sat down and patted the bar stool beside him. You sat down and.

*Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttt*........ He had just tricked you with a whoopee cushion.

"*SNORT* hahahahahahahaha*SNORT* hahahahaha" You held your stomached. How did you not see the whoopee cushion?

You looked at Sans to see him smiling awkward at you.

"He he I didn't know you liked pranks so much. You could say I -"

"Let me guess, Tickled my FUNNY BONE?" You cut him of and were obviously right.  
The others in the bar laughed at the pun.

"HA Sans you just got owned" It was one of the dog monsters that spoke. He was pretty tall and were white and black.

"He. Well I have always been a quick thinker. But I guess I just BARKED out in laughter before." The others started to laugh again and you looked teasingly at Sans.

"He he he. Calm down there kid. Don't go and steal my audience." He were Joking and you were not yet finished.

"Well I guess It's your own fault. You started this with that whoopee cushion . Now I just have to LET IT ALL OUT." Every one including Sans burst out laughing and you were filled with pride.

"He, he, he. Kid. That was a good one." Sans wiped away a tear when he finally stopped laughing.

You suddenly noticed the bartender. He were internally made by flames. That gave you an Idea.

"Well I guess I'm just ON FIRE today. But not as much as the bartender." Sans burst out laughing with the others and you could see the bartender chuckle.

You felt weird. You were happy and you weren't in any danger. It was a long time ago you laughed and joked around like this without feeling hunted or anything. Your soul flickered brighter for a moment and only you and sans noticed.

"What was that?" His tone were much quieter so no one else would notice.

" Don't know. But I have a hunch." You pulled out you soul. The light from it were so small that no one noticed. You took of your Shield so Sans could see to.

**********************************************

_______*

LV 1

HP 1/2

AT 5 EXP:0

DF:10 Next: 10

WEAPON:  
ARMOR:

GOLD: 0

************************************************

You had regained 1 HP. That had never happened before and you didn't think it were possible.

"I-I didn't think it was possible to regain HP. Well I guess I'm getting better." You looked happy and put your Shield back on and put your soul back.

You smiled and you were thinking that you might be alright after all.

"Well maybe you should stay with us then?" You trusted Sans right now but not the others. Well maybe Toriel.

"I don't know. I trust YOU but I don't know about the others." Sans Looked at you with an understanding look and took your hand. You felt like you had a friend and that made you happy.

"Well how about you start with me and my bro and take it slow with the others?" You quickly nodded and felt happy.

Thanks to Sans and the others at the bar, you had been able to regain 1 HP. That were big for you. You decided to trust Sans and even let him order for you.

"Two of the usual Grillby"

 

"Mmmm this burger is so good! Well it is the first proper meal I had sense forever but this is amazing!" You were so occupied by how good the burger were that you didn't notice the worried glances you got until it was to late.

"Wait, you have never and proper meal before?" Grillby's voice were smooth but worried.

Shit you had just said that out loud and now every one were looking at you.

"Does it really matter? I'm fine now at least and this is amazing." you sounded so desperate to stop every one to worry about you that they got even more worried about you. Even Sans looked worried at this point despite knowing everything.

"You know. We can tell that you're not completely honest right now. Are you sure that you are fine?" You didn't like this. You looked over at Sans with a pleading look for help. You have never been in a situation were a Stranger asks you if you're ok. It just seemed wrong to you. How would you answer?

"Well... I-I've been trough a lot in my life... But I'm fine now... I think." Grillby were smart and understood you need for privacy and left you and Sans alone. You took a long gulp of the drink in front of you.

"Eh, ______* that was my alcohol.... Your drink is over there" Oh no. OH NO. You had accidentally took a long sip from Sans alcohol. You didn't know how much it would effect you due to the fact that you have never had alcohol before.

"Shit. I think now is a good time to go back if it's ok with you." You looked over at Sans who had an understanding look and nodded.

You took his hand and you were suddenly in his living room again. 

You were just about to take a step when you fell and lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I had a bad day. But I still didn't want to disappoint you guys.  
> I hope this one isn't that terrible.  
> (¬_¬) ┐(‘～`；)┌
> 
> I don't know when the next one is going to be posted. But it will be some time next week.


	7. Where are you?

"Wh- Ow!" You woke up with a major headache. You remembered bits and pieces from the night before. You had gone with Sans to Grilby's, had a good time. But you accidentally drank some alcohol.

"Shit. My first hangover ever. He, he. Now I understand what all the fuss is about."

You tried to put your hand on your head but you couldn't move.

`What? what is this? I-I'm stuck, Oh no, Oh no, OH NO!´ You finally manage to realize that you were strapped to a tale in a pitch black room. There were straps over your wrists, ankles and your head. This terrified you. 

You had been in a scenario like this before. You started having flash backs from before.

 

***********************************************************

 

"No! PLEASE STOP!" You screamed and watched as the masked men kept on piercing you with the needles.

This had been going on for days now. You strapped to a table unable to move and used like a lab rat. The men didn't even care about your pain, just the results. You were tested for reactions for pain and different kind of torture. You still didn't know why you hadn't died. You were going to lose your mind in this place so you got desperate.

You used what little energy you had left and made an illusion so every monitor showed that you had died. You didn't know how the sound sounded like so it was just the monitors.

You managed to not do any facial expressions and go limp. The men didn't realize at first but one soon wanted to know why you didn't scream anymore.

"Shit she's dead!" The man put his hands on his head and walked in a big circle. Another one of the men shot towards the monitor and taped it a few times.

"It isn't anything wrong with the monitor that I can see, but it must be something wrong with the sound. How long has she been dead?" The man looked towards the others and they looked deep in thought.

"I-I think it was like 15 minutes ago that she feel limp and stopped screaming." They all looked at each other and on let out a frustrated groan. They all new that that was to long to try and revive you. 

You herd the sound of the monitor being turned off. The needles and other stuff were pulled out from you and you were tossed over a guys shoulder.

You herd doors opening and voices far away-

*************************************************************

The door to the room you were in swung open and the lights came on.

You had to squeeze your eyes shot from the pain of the sudden light. You slowly opened them to see Alphys, Undyne and Asgore. You were really afraid and you realized that you had been crying from the memories in the flashback. The table you were trapped on started to move. It stopped when you were angled about 70°.

"You are finally awake! It took a long- why are you crying?" Undyne trailed of and looked at you while she tried to understand.

"O-oh are you a-afraid of the d-d-dark?" Alphys sounded a little more concerned and that wierdly calmed you a little.

"N-no. W-what are you g-going to do to me?" Tears started to run again and you hated yourself for that. You hated being seen crying. But you couldn't do anything about it.

"So, so, don't worry ____* was it?" Asgore's voice were calming and you nodded to confirm that it was your name.

"We understand that you are a mage right?" You nodded again, not liking were this was going. "Well you see, you are the first mage we have met and we have to make sure that you're no threat and if there is more. You didn't want to stay and talk and when we found you at Sans' and papyrus' house unconscious. Well lets just say that we took action. We don't want to kill you or anything but we have to know."

You could understand his concern but you were really afraid. You didn't trust anyone of them. The only one you trusted even a little were Toriel and Sans.

"I-If I'm going to say anything. May I please talk to Sans and Toriel? I trust them more." It sounded mean but you didn't care at the moment. you were still very afraid.

"Oh, of coarse. Undyne, Alphys lets go and get Toriel and Sans so we can get some information from her." You weren't supposed to hear the last bit and the tone Asgore said it with were really creepy. Or maybe you were so scared that it sounded creepy. You didn't know anymore.

 

It took about 15 minutes until the door opened again. Toriel and Sans walked in.

"My child!" Toriel ran towards you and hugged you. You saw Sans coming towards you with empty eye sockets.

"We are so sorry. We didn't want you to end up like this." Toriel looked at the edge of tears again and you felt calmer with people you trusted more around.

You trusted Toriel because she never seemed to judge you and had that motherly feeling and kindness radiating from her. And Sans because he knew about your past and what you have been through. 

"I-I'm scared. Why am I stuck to this thing? Are you going to torture me in to talking. Or are you going to experiment on me?" Tears stated to run again and Sans seemed to get what you were talking about. He stepped towards you and started to untie you. 

"Sans. They said that we are not supposed to realize her." She didn't stop him. It sounded more like she just wanted to point that out.

"She is not a threat. Besides-" He looked up to meet your eyes. "She will be more willing to have a friendly chat if she ISN'T tied to a table." Toriel nodded in understanding and helped untying you.

You fell to the floor in an sobbing mess in front of Toriel Sans. Toriel quickly picked you up in a hug to calm you down.

"Shhh. It's ok ____*. You're ok." You couldn't speak yet so Toriel turned to Sans.

"Do you know what happened? You seems to know whats going on." Sans sat down on the floor next to Toriel and you. He began to stroke your back.

"You know how I seem to know a lot about monsters and humans I meet." Toriel nodded and Sans continued. "Well I can see peoples souls outside of confrontations and if I want I can see their past and what kind of person they are. And _______* Have been trough A LOT of terrible things. On of witch were being strapped to a similar table and being experimented on. Lets just say that it went on for a couple of days and hurt a lot."

Toriel hugged you tighter and she began to cry to. You didn't understand at first but when you calmed down a little you realized that she cried for you. She cried because she was sad about what had happened to you. It felt nice in one way but bad in another.

"Y-you wanted answers. D-didn't you?" Your voice were almost a whisper but both Sans and Toriel looked up at your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the next will be up before Christmas or not. So expect it to be after Christmas.
> 
> Thank you for reading though. ♥♥


	8. Well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a build up to the next chapter

"My child... You don't have to right now. I can see that it hurts you." Toriel's voice were smoothing and made you calm down a little.

"No... I need to get this out sometime. A-and i trust you two." You were still shaking and sobbing but you somehow trusted Sans and Toriel.

"Kid. I already know. I can tell the others the important stuff If its to much for you." You knew that Sans had seen in all when he got to see your soul. He could tell them and you could just get out of there.

"Sans? How do you know?" Toriel were obviously confused and Sans looked at her like he just realized that she was there.

"Eh... Tori, you know how I have always been really good at reading people?" Sans seemed very nervous about telling Toriel about his strange ability.

"Yes. But what does that have to do wi-" realization seemed to hit her in the face. She froze for about a minute before continuing. 

"You can read souls." It wasn't a question but Sans nodded. "That actually explains so much. So why didn't you tell us before?" Toriel were demanding but she still didn't sound angry. You wondered how she did that.

"I don't know anyone else who can and i guess that I was afraid that someone would abuse that ability by forcing me to tell people about someone else's past or something. And I just didn't want to take the risk." Sans didn't meet Toriel's gaze while he spoke.

"Sans...." Toriel grabbed Sans chin and forced him to meet her gaze. " You don't have to be worried about that. But your close friends should know don't you think?" Sans slowly nodded. They hugged and you felt really awkward to just sit there and watch. 

They finally remembered why they were there and turned to you both blushing slightly.

"Sorry about that ____*. But would you like Sans to tell us or do you want to tell us yourself?" Toriels voice were calming as always and you thought that if they were going to find out either way. Then whats the point of trying to hide it.

" No, I'll tell it. Or.... maybe I can show it." You realized that you can show them a lot of your childhood with your illusions.

"show it?"Toriel sounded confused but you focused on Sans. He didn't seem to get it either and you didn't want explain multiple times.

"You can bring in the others. I don't want to tell this story multiple times." You suddenly stood up and watched as Toriel and Sans did the same.

"Are you sure ____*?" Toriel asked and got a nod in response. 

Toriel left the room to get the others while Sans stayed and stared at you.

"Are you really sure bout this?" You started to get irritated at how they kept asking you that. But you refrained yourself. You knew Sans only meant well.

"Yes I am sure, it will be easier to show you'll instead of telling the story." You stood so you leaned on the table that you had been strapped to a while ago .

"How though? How can you Show us?" You almost face palmed at the last words.

"Sans... You read my soul right? So you should know that my magic is illusion right?" It clicked in Sans head and he looked a little embarrassed. He started to scratch the back of his skull and blushed a little.

"He, he... Right. Forgot about that little detail.." After those words the door to the room swung open and there were Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel and Papyrus. Asgore stepped forwards and started to speak.

"Well... Now when every one is here. Will you please tell us what we want to know Mage" You didn't like how Asgore called you mage with a tone that implied that you were something disgusting.

"I'm not going to tell you. Im going to show you everything I've been through. Then you will all know and understand." You looked Asgore in the eyes to see how he reacted. He looked a little taken back and didn't open his mouth.

"How are you going to do that?" Undyne chimed in and walked toward you, you flinched a little. You still remembered how strong she was. And how she could throw her spears fast and far.

"My magic is illusions. So I'm going to use my magic to show you my past. So you might as well get comfortable. This is going to take a long time. And if any of you are sensitive to see abuse and torture, then i suggest that you leave the room now." The others looked at each other and moved to sit in a half circle around you. Toriel sat at the half circles edge on your left. Beside her were Sans, then Papyus followed by Undyne and Alphys. Then there was Asgore at the other edge.

You sat down to and took a deep breath to calm you down a little.

"You will not be in any danger. This will be things from my memory so just stay calm and watch please. Don't say anything! If you do i might lose. I will probably pass out after due to me using to much power." You surprised yourself with how calmed you sounded. And you waited for the others to nod in understanding. They did after a while and you were about to ask if they were ready when Toriel started to speak.

"____* If you need to take a break, you just have to tell us." Toriel reassured you but you knew that you had to get it all out. Sans, Papyrus and Alphys nodded in agreement while Undyne and Asgore looked a little unsure about all this. But they soon nodded to after they received a glance from Toriel.

"I have to get it all out. Now are you all ready?" They all nodded and you started to consentrate your magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. But a lot hapened during the holidays and new year. So... sorry.


	9. Back Story time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I'm sorry my computer broke and when it FINALLY got fixed I realized that all the Chapters I had written beforehand had disappeared and I got really sad and then my depression got worse because my medicine wasn't strong enough and a lot happened at school so I didn't find the time... I will try to go back to once a week and I'm truly sorry for the wait!

Magic fills the room and you see how everyone except Toriel and Sans stiffen at the harmless but strong magic that fills the room.

Suddenly the magic takes form and every one find themselves in a typical child's room with messy drawings and dolls everywhere. The walls where a bright blue that matched the sky outside the window, the floor was covered in a carpet that looked like grass. There was a small bed in one corner and a dresser in another. otherwise there wasn't much furniture.  
And in the middle of the room sat a little girl, not older than 10 and drew on the floor.

"I was happy for the first few years of my life" every one jumped at your voice. They had been to focused at looking at their surrounding. "This is the day everything turned to shit."

**************

The door slams open and a man with grey hair and dead black eyes stumbles in. Obliviously really drunk.

You whip your head around and give the man a big sweet smile.  
"Welcome home dad!"

Your dad doesn't respond and just walks over to you and pulls you up. He walks out with you to the living-room and walks up to your mom. The living-room was a medium room with only a TV, couch and coffee table. Your mom was a short thin woman with short hair with the same color as yours. Your mom turned her had to look at your father stomping up to her.

"YOU SEE THIS SHIT? THIS IS WHAT A WAS TALKING ABOUT! I TOLD YOU SO LONG AGO THAT I WANTED A SON! NOT THIS SHIT!"

You had never heard your dad scream before so you where terrified, and from the looks of it, so was your mother. She quickly tried to hide her fright.

"What brought this up?" your mom tried to stay calm and keep her voice from breaking but didn't succeed.

"ALL THE OTHER GUYS AT WORK CAN TALK ABOUT HOW SMART, STRONG AND HELPFUL THEIR SONS ARE WHILE I'M STUCK WITH A DOUGHTIER WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Suddenly your father threw you to the floor. You weren't prepared and you landed badly on your back and it hurt so you started to cry while your father to out a knife.

"And you refuse to make me a son. I'm SO SICK OF YOUR SHIT BITCH!" Your dad lunches at your mom and starts to stab her in the stomach.  
You immediately stopped crying and started to scream at your dad to stop. Your mom was screaming to and soon fell to the floor.

"That's what you get. I'll go get a bear and then I'll finish you." Your dad went to the kitchen and you dragged yourself over to your mom who was laying on the floor, still alive but bleeding heavily.

"Mommy... mommy wake up!" You were crying hard now. Suddenly you felt a hand on your cheek. your mom had put her hand on your cheek and had a warm trembling smile on her face while tears were falling from her eyes.

"Don't worry princess... I-I'll be ok. I will go to another place and w-wait for you there... Stay strong for me please?" your mom's hand fell and her breathing got slower. But you refused to let your mom die and you felt something strong within you arise and you instinctively but your hand over your moms stomach and suddenly they glowed green. And the wound began to heal.  
Your mom flinched but soon opened her eyes again and watched in awe how her daughter was saving her.

The wound took only 30 seconds to heal and suddenly you were really tired. Your mom pulled you in a big hug.

"I knew you were special" She whispered to you and you felt both pride and happy hat your mom was ok. But the moment didn't last long.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE STILL?" Your dads voice rang from the doorway to the kitchen.

you were so afraid and wished there was a wall between you and dad, just a second later a big brick wall appeared between you and you could hear your dad stepped back.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" You were locking at the wall and reached forward to touch it.... But your hand went straight through.  
your dad noticed and laughed.

"I must be seeing things. hehe, hehehe, HAHAHAHAAHAHA. And here I thought my daughter was using some kind of magic." Your dad walked straight through the wall and you and your mom looked in terror as your dad came closer.

"It was a wall. I saw it to!" Your mom outburst. Your dad stopped and looked at us with a smirk.

"oh yeah? then prove it! Make a wall! or even better! make a knife and kill your mom!" You were terrified. You didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all your mom. You found that energy again and a knife appeared in your hand. You could feel that it wasn't real, and you refused to hurt your mom.

"HAHA THIS IS SO RICH! I'll put it this way. Kill your mom or I'll kill you." You still refused to hurt her and stood up to shield your mom from your dad. He just laughed and punched you so hard that you flew to the side.

"You know what? I think I'll kill her myself." you mom started to stand up and run but your dad caught her and pinned her to the floor with the knife to her throat.

"And I'll make it quick so I wont risk you surviving." Your dads voice sounded insane and you were to terrified to move and could only watch as your dad sliced you moms throat.

Then without thinking. You stood up and ran for your life, ignoring the pain in your back. Out through the door, away from your dad, away from your mom's corps, away from your home and away from everything you knew.

you didn't stop running until you collapsed in the forrest on the other side of mount Ebbot.

 

You woke up surrounded by forest and it took some time until you remembered what had happened and you broke down and cried. You cried more than you ever had before.

After hours of crying you tested out your magic. You could still do the illusions but your healing magic was gone. You wondered why you couldn't to it before when it was so easy now. You decided that you didn't care. You thought back on your mom and realized that you will never see her again.

'CRACK'

It hurt. Oh god it HURT.

you felt like you were breaking. you felt like you were burning and freezing at the same time. Then it just stopped.  
you still felt a dull ache in your chest and you just wanted to pull it out and rub it to make it stop.

And it plopped out. A heart that looked like the ones in cartoons except the big crack in the middle. Your brain told you that it was your soul and then a lot of information hit you.

What a soul was, your stats, confrontations and so on. And suddenly you felt a lot older than you were and you realized that you could never go back.  
You had to move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter YAY!  
> don't be afraid to point out if my grammar is bad or a word is spelled wrong somewhere!


End file.
